


Cupid

by teamlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and basically lottie as cupid, and fluff, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamlarry/pseuds/teamlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie had always loved playing Cupid, so when her brother came out of the closet and her teacher admitted he was gay, she could only do the thing she loved to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

Lottie had always loved playing Cupid, Louis knew that. Hell, he knew. She used to arrange dates for him with girls from the other side of town. Louis always acted like he didn’t care and he always pretended he was into these girls, just to please his little sister. 

Though Louis had never enjoyed one single girl his sister had set him up with. It wasn’t because they weren’t nice, cause some of them were really pretty and lovely and sweet. Louis just wasn’t into girls that much. To be honest, Louis was as gay as Tyler Oakley. He just hadn’t told his family yet. 

At a certain moment, Louis had had enough of the dates with all those girls he wasn’t going to like anyways. He wanted to openly date boys and kiss them in front of other people. He wanted to have a public relationship with a cute and a sweet and maybe a handsome boy and not date girls he was never going to date for a second time, not even if all the people of his own gender would have been deserted of this earth. 

On that certain moment Louis had blurted out he was into guys, not into girls. It wasn’t like one of those occasions where he was nervous and had told his parents and little sisters to sit down cause he had to tell something. It wasn’t one of those conversations he would have with his parents which he had already practiced for weeks in front of the mirror in his room. 

No, it wasn’t just like that. It had come out of nowhere, really. They were just having dinner and everything was normal and his parents were talking about work and his little sisters about school and Louis was eating and listening to all the stories that were told. 

Suddenly there was this switch in his head and he had interrupted his mum by saying exactly two words, but it were those two words that had changed a lot, but were a good change.

“I’m gay.” 

It just went silent and it was uncomfortable, but only a bit. Just the staring was uncomfortable. Okay, and also the wide eyes of his eldest sister and the shocking look on Fizzy her face and the open mouth of his mother and the emotionless expression of his stepdad. It was uncomfortable and Louis had felt like crying, but the only thing he had done was smiling awkwardly. 

The moment his mother came out of her chair and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around Louis’ body was what had made Louis crying in silence. The tears had streamed down his face while he laughed and hugged his mother back. 

Lottie had been keen about it and was all giggly when she had looked at her brother. The twins didn’t really get what was going on and Fizzy was also young, but she knew what it had meant and she just smiled when she saw what was happening in front of Louis.

His parents had been really supportive, just like his little sisters, although not all of them did know what the confession Louis had done meant. But they were still the same and acted the same towards Louis and when he had pecked a boy on the lips in the living room in front of his family no one acted weird or was surprised, they just acted normal. 

Though Lottie had come to Louis that night and had asked him about the boy. Louis had told her that it was nothing special and that they weren’t really dating. Lottie her eyes had started twinkling and Louis had frowned a bit but hadn’t really thought twice about it.

That’s why Louis had been kind of surprised when his little sister had begun talking about her teacher a lot. Although he could have known she would set him up with someone. 

The first time she had mentioned her teacher in a conversation had been subtle which Louis hadn’t had noticed at first, but when he started to think about it he actually got what his little sister was doing. She was mentioning him in simple conversations and when she talked about how her day at school had been. 

Carefully Lottie had been mentioning him more and more and it had come to the point where Louis had asked why she liked him so much. When he had asked her Lottie got all giggly and she just ignored his question and it had Louis confused. That was until he knew what she was doing. 

Of course he had known he had a smart sister, but he didn’t know she was this clever. She had mentioned him, but she hadn’t been telling much about him. Lottie had made Louis curious to the teacher she had been mentioning for the past month. Lottie got Louis. She got him, good. 

The only thing what had been on Louis’ mind all day was the teacher, which was frustrating cause he had only known his last name and that the subject he taught was geography. There were so many things Louis wanted to know, but the only thing he could do was waiting for Lottie to reveal more about the geography teacher. 

But he knew he wasn’t going to get any more information if he didn’t ask her about it. 

So, in the meantime, Louis just listened how Louis Styles sounded like. But he wasn’t going to tell anyone about that, not his little sister, not his mum, not his stepdad and not the teacher, if he was ever going to meet that guy. He wasn’t going to tell one single person, ever. 

Louis had been too curious and when one month had passed and Lottie hadn’t said another thing about the teacher, Louis had gone to her room in the middle of the night, had switched on the light and had screamed that he wanted to know more about that fucking stupid geography teacher of hers.

And to say that Lottie was happy was an understatement. 

Louis’ screaming had led to Lottie and Louis having a conversation about the teacher on a Wednesday in the middle of the night where Lottie had told him some basic things she knew, like how he looked like and what he was like; what kind of person he was. After Lottie had told Louis these things, Louis asked a lot of questions, a hundred at the same time. 

But Lottie hadn’t answered them, so Louis hadn’t got his answers. Not yet. 

The conversation between the two siblings had been noticed by their mum and stepdad and when Lottie her parents had to come to school on an evening, they went out together to the theater, so Louis had been the only adult who could go to the appointment. 

Louis had been nervous and the minutes he had to wait in front of the closed door of the classroom were nerve-racking and Louis was about to leave when the door had been opened by a young man. An older lady, around his mum’s age, had slipped out of the classroom and the man had looked at Louis interrogatively. 

Louis had stuttered and stared at the young man. The geography teacher was gorgeous and the way he looked at Louis was causing Louis an almost apoplexy. How the young man looked was incredible and he was really stunning. That was all Louis could say. 

The way his hair had been styled was impressive, how his legs seemed to never end in his tight jeans and secretly Louis wondered where his penis went. Louis was flabbergasted because of the young man’s upper body, how his button up shirt was tight around his arms and chest, but how it didn’t seem uncomfortable in the slightest. Louis was fascinated by how his facial hair was almost unrecognizable yet clearly visible. It was a mystery to him. But everything about this teacher seemed like a mystery to him.

The young man had introduced himself as Harry Styles, the geography teacher. At first Harry had thought Louis was Lottie’s dad, at which Louis had started laughing like he had just heard the funniest joke in his entire life. Louis had told Harry his parents were not able to come and so he had to go in their place and Harry had smiled widely and said he was glad Louis had come and Louis would have been lying if his heart didn’t do that weird thing like beating faster and jumping. 

Ten minutes had past and Louis had to leave, although he didn’t want to, cause it was nice talking to Harry, or in fact to listen to Harry talking while Louis was drooling on the table in front of him because of the way Harry looked at him and how deep and slow his voice was and how he had been so passionate telling about Lottie and geography. 

Louis had been about to open the door when Harry had stopped him and had put a piece of paper in Louis’ hand. His heart had been racing on that moment and Harry was a so close and their toes had touched, but when Harry leaned in, the door had been opened because of Louis’ stupid clumsiness. 

Harry had giggled softly and had just told Louis to text him or give him a call later that night and only when another parent went inside the classroom and Louis stood in front of a closed door, he had realized that Harry had given him his number and had told him to call or text him. 

So, Louis had done that.

At 11pm precisely Louis had texted Harry, saying he wanted to spend another ten minutes listening to Harry’s voice. He knew it maybe was a little bit inappropriate, but Louis didn’t really care cause he really liked Harry and he didn’t care if Harry would interpret his text as flirting. 

Harry’s message had never come, but a call did. 

They had talked for hours and if Louis’ mum hadn’t told them to end the call, Louis was sure that at this very certain moment he would still have been calling with the beautiful teacher. 

“Hi, handsome boy with the beautiful cheekbones.” 

Louis immediately recognized the voice of the young man and smiled, when he turned around and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. They were shimmering in the moonlight, just like his teeth which had appeared because of his wide smile. 

Louis stood from the park bench and pecked his sweet and lovely and beautiful boyfriend of three months on the lips. Harry wasn’t satisfied with the peck and just leant in for another kiss. Louis smiled against his soft lips and grabbed his neck to kiss him deeper. 

Their kiss ended and their heads leant against the others, their hands were intertwined and a smile laid on their lips, while they couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m so glad my sister brought you up in all those stupid conversations.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry smiled.

“And I’m glad your parents decided to have other ideas for that night.”


End file.
